A Day at the Office
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Hermione Granger decides to make a day at the office worthwhile for everyone involved. HG/SM Rated M for sexual themes


This is just a little something I've wrote on the side, hope you enjoy it. Rated M for a reason.

Review if you want to read more of things along these lines.

I do not own any piece of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

It was a relatively normal morning for Hermione Granger, she walked into her office with her coffee already there and piping hot, with a neat stack of papers sitting next to it. It was amazing walking in knowing that her assistant had come in earlier than she had. Hermione had spent so many tiresome years being the first one in and the last one to leave, by the age of fifty, she was finally able to hit the snooze button occasionally.

Hermione took a long drink of her coffee, it was black and had deep flavor to it. She had hired Scorpius Malfoy for nothing if not his coffee brewing. Scorpius had changed dramatically since she had first seen him that day at platform 9 ¾ so many years ago. Then he was the spitting image of his father: blonde hair, pale skin, and a sharp face, and grey-blue eyes. He turned out to be the strangest combination of his parents. He inherited both of their intelligence and ambition, but lacked his father's cold personality and cruel sensibilities. He instead resembled more of his mother's bookishness, quiet strength, incessant curiosity, and sly wit. Apparently it had taken the sorting hat nine minutes to figure out whether or not Scorpius should be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. He ended up with the green tie, but unlike his father, never participated in bigotry, bullying, or any type of sporting event. Scorpius seemed to always be at odds with his father, which was a tense relationship from what Hermione could put together. It seemed to come a breaking point when Scorpius changed his hair a deep black-brown that seemed to so naturally fit him. His hair was dyed a month or so before applying to be Ms. Granger's assistant.

Hermione remembered how she was Mrs. Weasley back then, and how none of the other applicants seemed to hold a candle to Scorpius's enthusiasm and thirst for this job. He was only twenty then, and Hermione's marriage was still intact. Rose was so upset that Hermione had hired him, she was still bitter about their three year relationship and how Scorpius had ended things with Rose so abruptly a week before the interview. It was a year later that things went to shit.

She had walked in on Ron with another woman, in _their_ bed of course. Hermione had assumed it was Pansy Parkinson, the woman who Ron had worked with for so long, but Hermione never bothered to look the woman in the face. Hermione had left that night, luckily the Rose had moved out and Hugo was at Hogwarts. Since then Ron has had trouble financially and Rose has blamed Hermione that she never gave Dad a second chance. But Hermione was a grown woman, and she wasn't going to put up with whatever games Ron had wanted to play. Those games had their day a long time ago. Hermione had paid her dues and she wasn't willing to relive them. Things were lonely now, with Hugo getting used to living on his own and Rose no longer speaking to her. But she felt really independent for the first time in a long time, so she accepted her family's distance.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Zambini is on line one." Scorpius said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." That was another thing she loved about Scorpius, when the divorced happened he never asked if she had still wanted to be called 'Mrs. Weasley,' but instead he instinctively knew 'Ms. Granger' fit her better. Hermione also knew that Blaise Zambini was a longtime family friend of the Malfoys, so Scorpuis probably knew him by something like 'Uncle Blaise,' but he still upheld his professional standard.

"Yes Mr. Zambini, we have a consultation for you at three today." Hermione said picking up the phone and speaking quickly.

"Um, yes Granger, I've decided to drop the charges against Mr. Purcey, so our meeting won't be necessary." The voice over the phone said in a sad tone.

"Very well then, I hope you have a great day Mr. Zambini." She said and hung up without listening to the response.

She called Scorpius's name lightly, knowing he would hear it easily as he always did.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" He asked, popping his head through the door.

"Mr. Zambini called to say he's dropping the charges, so you can clear my 3 o'clock."

"Certainly, that was your only appointment for today." He said efficiently.

Hermione scratched her head.

"Oh, right, thank you Scorpius."

"Is there anything else you need, Ms. Granger?"

"More coffee would be great."

Scorpius nodded and walked into her office to grab her mug from her desk. Hermione's eyes followed every move he made. While Hermione would be embarrassed to admit it, Scorpius had grown up into an incredibly attractive young man. The eyes that were so sharp on his father came out soft and eager on Sorpius, and they were in such contrast to the sharp points of the rest of his facial features. He still had an eerily similar smirk that his father once wore constantly, but Scorpius' was slyer and didn't come up nearly as often. He was as tall as his father, but lankier. Hermione loved to watch his long, elegant fingers go through paperwork.

She had barely noticed his absence, she was too busy thinking about his fingers, when Scorpius was back next to her. He sat the mug down in its former position, but this time his hand lightly touched her arm. He leaned in confidently, and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"If there is _anything_ you need, Ms. Granger, please do not hesitate to ask."

His breath sent chills up and down her back. Before he could remove his hand from her arm, she blurted out her answer.

"Get on your knees." She said in a deep tone. She saw his face turn towards her with his sly smirk come across it. He went down to his knees without hesitation. Hermione wheeled her chair to turn in the direction of his face. Glancing down to see his face looking so blissful between her knees sent a shock right through her core.

"Please, Ms. Granger. Tell me what you need and I'd love to accommodate." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Taste me."

He smiled quietly when she moved her legs apart. He slid her pencil skirt up her legs at a painfully slow speed and pulled her lace panties down to her ankles with the same rhythm. He moved her legs over his shoulders and inched forward until he was face to face with her glistening pussy.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Ms. Granger." He said, looking into her eyes before spreading her lips apart to lay one long slow lick sliding up her core.

Her body shook at the pleasure and he relished in her moan. He moved his tongue around her layers, mentally mapping the area, before he started teasing her tight bud. When he did, Hermione's hips started moving erratically, and she grabbed onto his hair. He nibbled lightly as he slid two fingers inside her. She moaned his name deeply as he felt her walls. He went in and out slowly for a few times before dramatically quickening the pace. He started sucking hard on clit and added in another finger as he fucked her harder. Hermione now had her legs spread out all the way and held his head steady with both of her hands.

"Oh Gods, Scorpius, I'm so close!" She yelled.

She only came when he switched his tongue and his fingers so his slick fingers pinched her clit and his tongue probed her insides. She came screaming and didn't stop until he had licked up all of her.

She sat, panting heavily as she removed her hands from his head. He stood and towered above her, with wetness still on his chin. His massive erection was being suffocated by his pants.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stared at his belt buckle and nodded.

"You could bend me over my desk and fuck me until I can't walk." Hermione said while moving to her knees. "But first you could let me suck you off."

"No problem Ms. Granger." He said, unhooking his belt, unbuttoning his button, and unzipping his zipper. Hermione then took over and pulled his pants and boxers down all the way and let his cock jump free of its confines.

He was larger than Ron. Much larger than Ronald.

Hermione started by licking up his vein and then sucked on the tip. Scorpius let out a shaky moan and leaned a hand on her desk for support as she ran her tongue up and down his length. She took all she could of him in while she pumped the rest. He groaned approvingly. She started to inch him in all the way, and she massaged his balls in the same rhythm. Once she got most of him down, she started pumping her head in and out. His hips started moving frantically and his voice got higher as he continued to repeat 'Ms. Granger' over and over again. When his knees buckled, he pulled her face away and yanked her standing upright. They kissed hastily, tasting themselves in each other's mouths.

He pulled her shirt down, ripping off buttons, as he leaned her against the side of the desk. He felt her breasts hastily and she arched her back into him.

"…I've wanted you so desperately for all of these years, Ms. Granger… I pleasure myself to only you, Ms. Granger…" He whispered deeply into her ear as she grinded herself into him. He kissed each nipple lovingly but quickly before turning her over.

He pushed her skirt up more so it sat at her waist, and her bare, perfect ass wiggled a little in the air. He saw her pussy shine as it had moments before.

"Would you like me to spank you, Ms. Granger?" He asked deeply and slowly. She visibly shivered.

"Please, Scorpi-US!" She yelled the last syllable of his as he spanked her right cheek hard. Her ass now had a red hand print.

"I only dated Rose in a vain attempt to compensate my feelings for you."

Another slap.

"She was never enough."

Slap.

"I dumped her the moment I saw you were hiring."

Slap.

Hermione was quivering under him, shaken by the sexual prowess of such a young man and the words coming from his mouth.

"NOW SCORPIUS."

He responded happily, inserting himself fully before she had finished the last syllable of his name. They both groaned loudly at the contact. Scorpius took a moment to let Hermione adjust and to mentally pinch himself that this wasn't a dream. When he started moving, it was slow and rhythmic, and Hermione met every thrust. After torturous moments, Scorpius increased his speed and started rocking the desk erratically.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Scorpius to get a different angle of penetration. They both groaned at this. Scorpius worried that at this rate his favorite fantasy wouldn't last much longer. He reached down to rub Ms. Granger's most sensitive numb and with increased speed she came undone. He rode out her orgasm and then paused for a moment. He repositioned his hands so they were both on her waist and then he went as fast and hard as he could.

There was a strong possibility that the wizards in the office below could hear erratic rocking, as Scorpius let go. They came together, only to feel a sudden drop. The front left desk leg had given out. Scorpius finished slowly and stepped back to look at the damage.

Scorpius had broken her desk.

He shrugged and pulled his wand out and fixed the desk, all while panting. Hermione moved to sit back in her seat and regain her breath. Scorpius put on his clothes while Hermione sat assessing the situation. He figured that she say how this was an accident and would never happen again or that they should stop working together. Scorpius always worried it would come to this, but she stayed silent.

Scorpius walked to the door while buckling his belt.

"If there's anything else…" He said before giving a nod and walking out the door.

"Come back in fifteen minutes." Hermione called back.

"Sure." He called back mentally wondering how he would fill the longest fifteen minutes of his life.


End file.
